


We're Not Gonna Die

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Capes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Wally is on his way to his cousin's wedding, and realizes he's kinda terrified of flying. Luckily his seat mate, Dick, is quite nice about it.





	We're Not Gonna Die

Dick noticed two things the second his airplane seatmate sat down next to him: he was very attractive and was clearly terrified. 

He offered Dick a tiny smile and wave as he sat down before promptly putting in headphones and tightly closing his eyes, hands gripping the chair arms hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

When they actually took off the man next to him seemed to go pale, mouth forming a tight line as he scrunched up his eyes even tighter.

He remained like that until they had a sudden, but slight, drop and then suddenly his eyes were wide and he was almost in Dick’s lap clinging to him and muttering to himself “I'm going to die” quietly, quickly, and repeatedly.

Dick could only think of two things at the moment: patting the guys back in an attempt to comfort him, and possibly thanking the pilot for his mistake landing a hot redhead in his lap. “We’re not gonna die. You’re fine.”

The man turned wide eyes on him, as if just realizing he was there, and tugged out a headphone. “What?” He didn't seem to quite realize yet the position he'd put them in, and when he glanced out the window he only clung tighter to Dick.

Dick promptly shut the window, which was slightly disappointing because Dick loved seeing what it looked like to fly. “We’re not gonna die. You’re alright,” Dick repeated.

“Right, yeah, everything's fine,” he mumbled, but made no move to let go of Dick, not that Dick was complaining.

He needed a new approach to comforting the guy because clearly simply telling him he was going to be okay wasn’t going to work. “I’m Dick, heading out to visit to friend. You taking a short vacation too?”

“Wally. On my way to a wedding,” he managed after a long enough pause that Dick had thought he wasn't going to answer. “Never been on a plane before,” Wally added.

“Yeah, that last part I could kind of piece together,” Dick chuckled.

“Sorry,” he said, seeming to notice their position now, but not seeming to have the will to move back to his own seat.

“It’s fine. Can’t really say I mind too much.”

If he caught the extra meaning behind Dick’s words it didn't show. He opened his mouth like he was going to reply but then ended up hiding his face in Dick’s chest, almost straddling his lap, as the plane seemed to shake a bit with some mild turbulence. Maybe Dick  _ would _ thank the pilot.

“So whose wedding are you going to?” Dick asked and continued to rub Wally’s back.

“If I live that long,” Wally didn't sound optimistic, even muffled by Dick’s shirt, “my cousin, Bart, is getting married.”

“It’s not that long of a flight, only a few hours. I think you’ll manage to live through it.”

“I'm not particularly worried about the length of the flight so much as the idea of the flight ending early by crashing. They just had to get married closer to Jaime’s family.”

“Well I’m happy to hold you through whatever happens here, if that helps,” Dick smiled.

Wally pulled back enough to look up at Dick through his lashes and offered a small nervous smile back. “Thanks.”

“So, how about you tell me about your cousin and his soon to be husband to pass the time?”

“Uh, well, Bart’s twenty and Jaime’s twenty one, but they've also been totally in love since they were thirteen and fourteen, and they've been engaged for about a year now,” Wally told him, seeming to relax a little as the plane continued to fly smoothly.

“Sounds like they really have something special. How about you? I mean, I sure hope you don’t have someone you’re that in love with, that might make our position a little awkward but...”

“If I weren't in fear for my life you'd probably have been hit with a bad pickup line the moment I saw you, I'm not dating anyone currently,” Wally answered.

“That’s too bad, I might’ve liked that bad pick up line.” Dick was always a sucker for some hilariously bad lines.

“Maybe when we're safely on the ground,” Wally reasoned.

Dick nodded and dutifully kept Wally distracted by asking him questions about himself. It wasn’t until they both heard someone clear their throat and Dick remembered that flight attendants were a thing and that that was probably them making their rounds on the complimentary snacks.

“I-sorry ma’am, I promise it's not what it looks like. I don’t think I even could on a plane,” Wally told her, sheepishly sliding off of Dick’s lap, which was understandable but still disappointing.

“We promise we were keeping a G rated,” Dick reaffirmed.

“Well for your safety, we do advise that you stay in your own seats for the duration of the flight,” the attendant said with an eerily unfaltering smile.

Wally managed to stay in his own seat after that, but when they started their descent to land his arms wrapped around Dick and he was holding on so tight it was actually a little painful, all while keeping his eyes tightly shut and biting his lip so hard he looked seconds away from drawing blood.

Dick reached around to run small circles to the back of his neck but he really wasn't sure if that was doing anything. “It's okay, we’re almost there.”

“A landing is just a controlled crash,” Wally informed him. “We are plummeting from thousands of feet in the air towards the ground.”

“But we’ll live through it.”

“I know that statistically speaking you are right, and that I’m far more likely to die in a car, but I feel safer when I’m not hurtling towards the ground.”

“We’re not hurtling, we’re gently floating down?” That was the best way Dick could think of to describe it.

Wally actually opened his eyes for a moment to give him an incredulous look, but another drop and they were closed again.

“There's only so many ways I can make this sound safe.”

“That’s because it’s not. We weren’t meant to fly. If we were we would have wings.”

“But we  _ are  _ safe,” Dick assured, “they would've made you sign a waiver if they thought this would kill you.”

“That’s what they want you to think,” Wally muttered into his shoulder, where he was now resting his head.

Dick’s hand had at some point moved to Wally’s hair and he had started running his fingers through it. “Because it's true. I'll even soften the crash for you if we do plummet.” They wouldn't, Dick knew that, but the thought of Wally on top of him was nice. He kind of wished Wally would get back into his lap, but they really would get in trouble if they left their seat belts while descending.

“That won’t save either of us, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

“We’re about to land, I think we’ll be fine for the last few feet.”

By the time they actually landed Dick had lost most of the feeling in his arm that Wally was clinging too, not that he minded too much, and Wally’s lip actually was bleeding from when he bit it too hard at the first touch to the ground. Dick briefly wondered if it would be too much to offer to kiss it better and decide it probably would be.

Once the plane finally came to a stop and the pilot thanked everyone, Dick could hear Wally breathe a sigh of relief. “Look, we made it,” he teased.

Wally finally let go of Dick, licking away the dot of blood on his lip as he looked around, finally seeming to relax as people got ready to get their things and exit the plane.

“You feeling a little better?” Dick asked as Wally seemed to take in the sensation of being on the ground again.

Wally took a moment to look at him again and when he did it was with a huge grin on his face. “We didn’t die! Oh my god we didn’t die!” And then he was actually hugging Dick instead of holding onto him like he was a lifeline while Dick was still busy being startled by how mesmerizing his smile was. 

“Yeah, we made it through the air in one piece,” Dick said with his own grin as he hugged him back.

“I think I just have to live here now. There’s no way the person next to me on the flight home would be as nice about me jumping into their lap as you were.”

“They might if they have eyes,” Dick laughed.

“Yes they can see a panicked mess of a person who they did not ask to jump into their lap but who is there nonetheless,” Wally said sarcastically.

“Or they'll see a cute scared man and thank whoever put him in their lap. Which reminds me, I should thank the pilot.”

“Don’t thank the pilot for freaking me out, that’s weird,” Wally informed him as they were finally able to get up and get their things.

“Then how about I thank you. Maybe with coffee or dinner?”

“I would like to leave a better impression than this,” Wally admitted as they waited in line to exit the plane. “Sold. I’ve still got a few days before the actual wedding.”

Dick grinned, and did a mental victorious cheer. “How about tomorrow? I promise there's no flying involved.”

“That works for me,” Wally grinned back at him and they stepped off the plane. “Oh my God, ground that isn’t attached to a flying death trap,” he looked almost ready to fall to his knees in joy. “Oh God, this is great, I could kiss you right now, oh my God.”

“I wouldn't say no,” Dick said hopefully.

And the tips of Wally’s ears turned pink but he did cup Dick’s face and give him a quick kiss.

“If we weren't in public,” Dick muttered to himself, reminding himself why he couldn't just lean back in again and coax Wally’s mouth open with his tongue.

“Oh!” Wally’s blush was now taking over his face as he seemed to notice the other people around them. “Right, uh, sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m having a lot of feelings right now.”

Dick could only laugh. One man couldn't possibly be this adorable. “How about we move that date to today instead?”

“I’d probably be less of a mess tomorrow,” Wally said with a laugh.

“Understandable but that's too bad, I'm kind of enjoying it.”

“Plus I have to go find my cousin, he’s supposed to be waiting around baggage claim to pick me up,” Wally reasoned as they started walking again.

When they reached baggage claim it seemed that Wally didn’t have to find his cousin because he was almost knocked over by a person moving so fast he was almost a blur as he barreled into Dick’s companion with a shout of “Wally!!!! It’s been so long!”

“Bart, whoa, hi, it’s been two weeks,” Wally only managed to keep from stumbling to the ground with a hand on Dick’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but so much has been happening with the wedding planning that it feels like I haven’t seen you in ages,” Bart grinned up at him. He finally seemed to notice Dick, or at least Wally’s hand on Dick because he looked at Wally with furrowed brows. “I thought you didn’t have a plus one?”

“I’m more recently acquired moral support than a plus one.” Bart looked like a cute kid, he also looked like he could be Wally’s brother rather than just his cousin.

Bart still looked confused before realization seemed to dawn on him and a grin spread across his face. “Dude, did you pick up someone on the plane? Mile high club?”

“Sort of? No mile high club though. I'm apparently terrified of flying.”

“Oh same. Jaime and I road tripped down here,” Bart told him.

“As much of a good idea it might’ve been for Wally to do the same, I’m pretty glad he didn’t.”

“I'm sure you are,” Bart did something with his eyebrows that was probably supposed to be suggestive and Wally rolled his eyes.

“So I'll see you tomorrow? Before my cousin can embarrass me more than I did to myself already?” Wally pulled out his phone to pull up a contact sheet for Dick and passed it to him with a small smile.

“Definitely.” Dick quickly typed in his contact information and handed him back the phone. “Oh and Wally,” Dick leaned in to give him a considerably longer kiss than Wally had done earlier but he still kept it chaste. “I don’t actually mind PDA all the much.”

“But you-” Wally’s cheeks were turning pink and Bart had his phone out like he'd taken a picture.

“You guys will thank me for this if you ever get married and I have a picture of your first meeting,” Bart said when Wally didn't appear sure how to finish his own sentence.

Dick ignored Bart’s comment in favour of explaining himself to Wally, who looked like he was on the verge of passing out. “It was more a reminder for me to not do… more, than for you to not do it.”

“Oh,” Wally said faintly. “Well, if all goes well with our date tomorrow you can probably look forward to not worrying about that reminder.”

“I’m definitely looking forward to a lot of things.” Dick made a quick glance to the side and saw Bart dutifully pointing his phone at them. “I should probably let you go now though, before Bart tells your family everything about me before we can even have that date.”

“Oh I'm so sure it's too late for that, but I'll see you tomorrow,” Wally grinned and waved before dragging Bart off towards the exit area.


End file.
